frlfandomcom-20200214-history
L'Esprit
L'Esprit is a special game mode in Frontlines. Unlike other game modes, in L'Esprit one team is fighting against AI-Controlled enemies. L'Esprit translates to 'The Spirit' or, in this case, 'The Mind.' The enemies in L'Esprit are previous soldiers who underwent mind control experiments by the Grants, Brokering and Engineering Corporation in order to gain an advantage in the mercenary war. The players in L'Esprit are soldiers can be RED or BLUE soldiers. You cannot play GREEN in L'Esprit. The maps in L'Esprit consist of modified maps from the original game modes. Story After World War II, GREEN stepped in to retrieve Doctor Eduard Wirths, Doctor Karl Genzken, Herta Oberheuser and Doctor Aribet Heims. Eduard Wirths faked his hanging to convince the British he had killed himself, though in reality the commanding officer of the British Unit holding him had been bribed by GREEN. Genzken was snuck out of prison and a similar man put in his cell to serve the rest of his sentence. Oberheuser has a similar operation performed, a similar women snuck into her cell to serve the rest of her sentence. Meanwhile, Aribert Heims escaped Germany and was also bribed by GREEN to work for them. The four were all involved in the Nazi Human Experiments in Concentration camps. Wirths, Genzken and Heims were all Doctors while Oberheuser was a physician. GREEN told them to continue their work on a mass of GREEN prisoners obtained from previous mercenary companies. By 1949 the four had a project in the works for a mind control drug under the name Gedankenkontrolle or Mind Control. The drug puts the sbuject into an intense panic and makes him or her believe that everyone around them is trying to kill them. In the first few experiments several lesser scientists were killed by the subjects. In 1950 the GREEN Board proposed the idea of hostile takeover of other industries. The most prominent of these were RED and BLUE. The prominent members of the Gedankenkontrolle proposed using their new drug but the GREEN board was worried about the ethical concerns of it. Wirths, Genzken, Oberheuser and Heims were told to perfect their drug. Their first order was to make sure the subjects did not hurt each other; in multiple experiments with more than one subject, the subject immediately attacked each other leaving both of them mortally wounded. The perfection took much longer than expected. By 1961 the drug was finally perfected and first field tested in the disastrous battle of Ambarchik in Russia. The RED soldiers were surprised at how easily the subjects were killed. The battle of Ambarchik is not considered the start of the Mercenary War. Wirths, Genzken and Oberheuser had now been working on their project for over 20 years, and the GREEN board decided to add another person to the team. Manville Marx joined the team and added one more requirement to the drug-resistance to pain. The first few experiments were simple addition of massive painkillers to the Gendanken drug. The experiments including firing live rounds into subjects and then releasing them. In 11 tests, 10 subjects fell to the ground but one managed to get to a scientist before being put down. The final test had added a new ingredient: Methamphetamine. This made the already insane subjects even more powerful and resistant to pain though they were still human. Finally, by 1965 the first of many long testing session began. These involved live fire tests, objectivized test and even tests to counter the creatures in case they went awry. In 1969 the second live test took place, near Karpogory, a BLUE convoy was ambushed by up to 40 'Gendanks' attacked the convoy. One BLUE soldier later compared the attack to George A. Romero's 'Night of the Living Dead.' When the mercenary war began in 1970, GREEN first held back using the creatures on the front lines at first due to Ethical concerns once again and outcry from international governments. But, by 1972, with the end of war far from soon, the Gendanks were released in many parts of the world. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes Category:L'Esprit